1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control programming device and a numerical control programming method, for automatically generating a machining program.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional numerical control programming device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 5-104396 extracts a machining form from an inputted material form and a part form to generate a machining program for turning.
Then, the device segments the machining form into an outside diameter machining form and an inside diameter machining form, and the like, to automatically generate the machining program.
The conventional numerical control programming device thus constructed as above allows automatic generation of the machining program for turning, but disallows generation of a machining program for machining other than the turning, even though the machining corresponding to the machining form is a one other than turning (e.g., facing, drilling and planing).